


The One Where Jude Makes Up The Best Halloween Costumes

by brynnieboosmixtape



Category: I’ll Give You The Sun
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Jude is a good sister, M/M, Noah appreciates his wingwoman, Thor Odinson - Freeform, loki will be back, making out in the forest, post I’ll Give You The Sun, she gets her brother and his bf to come to an agreement on Halloween costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnieboosmixtape/pseuds/brynnieboosmixtape
Summary: Who knew Halloween would be such a costume controversial day?Or,Noah wants to go as two sides of an Oreo and Brain wants to do something baseball themed and Jude knocks both their ideas out of the water.





	The One Where Jude Makes Up The Best Halloween Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like two months ago and just didn’t post it because I wasn’t sure if I liked it but I’ve come to love it more. Also I finished I’ll Give You the Sun two months ago and cried over it. I love Jude and Noah with my whole heart. 
> 
> Sorry for an grammar and spelling mistakes!

“Done!” Jude exclaimed as she held up her finished red belt. This year Jude decided to go as Captain Marvel for Halloween because who doesn’t love Carol Danvers and her feminist aura. 

Noah looks up from his sketchbook at his sister, seeing the belt and nodding his head in approval. “Looks good.” He says. 

“ ‘Looks good’?!” Jude mocks, furrowing her eyebrows. “It’s amazing!”

“Yeah. It looks great, Jude.” Noah mutters, focusing more on his sketchbook than his sister. 

“Alright, what’s up with you?” Jude asks, spinning in her chair to face Noah. 

“Nothing.” Noah says, erasing a stray line from Brian’s arm. 

“OK,” Jude mutters to herself. “What are you and Brian going as for Halloween?” She asks. 

This catches Noah’s attention, “Well, Brian wants to go as two Yankees players but I have a way better idea.” He rolls his eyes. 

“What is it?” Jude asks. 

“Two halves of an Oreo.”

Jude stays silent for a moment. Okay that’s smart, she thinks. 

“And he doesn’t want to do that?” Jude asks, “That’s adorable, what’s wrong with him?”

“Exactly!” Noah throws his pencil down and his arms up. 

“Maybe you can come to a compromise?” Jude says. 

“What would that be?” Noah asks. 

Jude smiles mischievously, “What's Brian’s size?”

 

“You’re so cute.” Brian smiles, his forehead pressed against Noah’s. 

Noah chuckles and takes a hold of the back of Brian’s neck once more, pulling him in and kissing him again. 

Noah loves kissing Brian. It’s like Heaven in a single person. A person he trusts more than any other person. Except maybe Jude but she’s his twin sister so he has to trust her a little bit more. 

They smiled against each other’s lips. Noah’s mentally drawing what he thinks this scene looks like from the third person point of view. Brian pressed against against a tree trunk, Noah sitting in his lap, their hands roaming each other’s bodies like there’s no tomorrow. Maybe there won’t be and this will be the only day they have left and this is how they want to spend it because it’s perfect like this. Perfect with just Brian and Noah. They don’t need anybody else. 

But, alas, Brian pulls his head back just to gulp in the sight of Noah and licks his bottom lip which makes Noah moan. He loves Brian so much. 

“So, we still on that argument about Halloween?” Brian asks. 

Noah rolls his eyes, taking his hands from Brian’s shoulders and putting his feet on the ground, his elbows on his knees. 

“You really don’t want to do Yankees players?” 

Noah doesn’t move. 

“Okay. We’ll do the Oreos. As long as you're happy.” Brian says, going back in for another kiss, but Noah leans out. “What?!” Brian complains. All the boy wants is a kiss!

“I don't want you to do something that you’ll hate.” Noah tells him. 

“As long as I’m with you I won’t be unhappy. Trust me.” Brain puts his feet on the ground, Noah sliding forward, his crotch touching Brian’s stomach as Brian wraps his arms around Noah’s hips. 

“Really?” Noah asks. 

“Really.” Brian assures. 

“Really?” 

“Really.”

Noah sighs, “Okay.” He leans into Brian, finally giving him the kiss he wants. Noah bites the boy’s lip and He loans out Noah’s name. Noah loves this boy so much. 

Brian chuckles. 

 

“NOAH, GET IN HERE!” Jude screams from her bedroom. Noah jumps off of his bed and runs to Jude’s room, sliding on his socks in the doorway. 

“What, what’s wrong?” He asks. 

“It’s ready!!” Jude exclaims, her back to Noah. 

“What’s ready?” Noah asks. 

Jude doesn’t answer for a moment, just stares at her genius. Such genius! She thinks. 

“Jude?” Noah asks, walking into the room, to her side, but she pushes him back. He can’t see her masterpiece yet. 

She stares a bit more. 

“JUDE!” Noah calls out. 

She snaps herself away from her trance and finally becomes aware of her brother in the room. 

“Sorry. Anyway, you’re gonna love me for this.” She picks up a piece of cloth and turns around to face Noah. 

“No way.” Noah says. He can’t believe his sister. 

Jude nods her head vigorously, “Yes way!”

Noah is in complete disbelief. Jude did not do this. 

“Captain America is Brian’s favorite Avenger and Bucky is ours, even though Loki and Peter Parker are a little bit better but still!”

“JUDE!” Noah screams out again. “This is brilliant!” He exclaims. 

“See!” She smiles, “I told you to trust me. I’m the best Sweetwine when it comes to Halloween!”

“You totally are!” Noah says, taking the costume from his sister and holding the black leather costume in his hands. “It’s perfect!” He squeals. 

“I know,” Jude flips her hair, “I’m pretty great.” She’s loving all of these compliments. 

“But isn’t Oscar going as Bucky?” Noah asks, just this making his mood lower. 

“No, he’s going as Thor now. I told him it doesn’t fit his personality but…” the twins laugh together. 

“Amazing!” Noah smiles, “Thank you so much.”

 

“Holy crap… YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE!” Jude squeals. 

Brian went along with the Marvel theme. 

And Noah thought he looked pretty good as Cap. So did pretty much everyone else who saw him. 

Courtney swooned, Heather swooned. Okay, well all of the Hornets swooned. But Noah swooned the most. 

In fact, Jude almost had to catch Noah when he almost fell over. 

Brian walked out of his house in a swagger, not normal for him but maybe the suit made him confident, his arms swinging at his sides lightly. He’d styled his hair as Captain America from the second movie, considering that was the suit he was wearing was from that movie. 

He swaggered up to Noah with a smile that forced Noah to believe that Brian was enjoying this. He was, he couldn’t lie. 

And Noah looked great as Bucky. That’s what Brian was focused on. 

They just stared at each other for a few moment. 

Jude sighed her smile away and snapped her fingers at the boys. 

“Hellooo, who, who. Other humans.” She reminds them. 

They both snap out of their stares. Oscar and Jude laugh as Oscar places his arm across Jude’s shoulders. She blushes. 

“You look great.” Brian smiles at Noah. “Straight hair really suits you.”

“Thanks. You too.” Noah smiles back, breathless. 

They each take one long stare back in and Brian chuckles, putting arm around his boyfriend and pulling him in for a short kiss. 

He pecks Noah’s lips repeatedly before pulling back and squeezing the boy close to him. 

“Alright lovebirds let's get going, huh?” Jude asks. 

“Going where?” Noah asks. 

“Trick-Or-Treating.” Jude says like it’s obvious, “Duh.”

“Aren’t we too old?” Brian asks. 

“I am,” Oscar cuts in, “You aren't.” He smiles at the boys and Jude. 

“Now,” Jude says, handing both boys drawstring bags, customized with their superhero, “Let’s go get some free candy!” She smiles that oh-so happy smile Noah loves to see on his sister. 

Noah and Brian nod, Jude sets off in a happy hop toward the first house she can find as Oscar and the happy couple drag behind. 

“Come on guys!” Jude demands, at the porch of their first house. 

Brian shrugs and takes his arm from Noah, getting ready to jog to Jude. 

“Where are you going?” Noah asks, his tin foil arm hitting his leg as he walks. 

“It’s off season so I’m getting as much candy as I can carry!” Brian sets off. 

Noah frowns at the ground and suddenly English laughter makes him look back up. 

Oscar smiles at Noah and shrugs. He points at the two. 

“Really thought you and Jude’s be the ones looking after me and Brian.” He says. 

Noah looks back at the two blonds. “Their more similar. We’re more similar.”

Oscar chuckles, “Let's catch up then, huh?” 

Noah nods. 

“Oi!” Oscar helps at Jude and Brian, they both turn their heads in the porch of their first house, “Why not wait for us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr if you want I guess : @spidremena
> 
> Not saying I post a lot but I reblog stuff!


End file.
